


Combustible Wish

by fairyblu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), Face-Fucking, Fairy AU, Gags, Light Breathcontrol, M/M, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Top Keith (Voltron), a little fluff in the end, blowjob, hairpulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyblu/pseuds/fairyblu
Summary: Waterfairy Lance is heartbroken. When his best friends gift him a little "wishbox" to cheer him up he would have never expected this to happen.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 306





	Combustible Wish

Lance has never been so hard before in his entire damn life.

Currently he finds himself bend over a tree trunk, _begging_ him to be fucked already. His face and chest are flushed red, his hair is a mess, his lips are parted and swollen and his breathing is an unsteady float of moans. Lances arms are tied behind his back and he digs his nails into his palms, crying out when he finally feels the awaited throbbing cock nudging on his ass.

But how did he even end up like that?

Twelve hours earlier waterfairy Lance sits on his lily pad in the middle of the river, arms crossed and sulking. The weak current sways him gently up and down, but not very far in either direction. The summer sun shines bright on him, licking on his skin and tanning it further, reflecting in the filigree silver ornaments draped around his ears and neck. A little hummingbird accompanies him, chippers around his head, sometimes landing on his brown hair only to jump up mere seconds later, as if Lance would eat it if it stayed to long.

Everything sucks, he thinks, drawing light blue shimmering circles on the leaf with his fingertips. They lines fade after a few seconds and he sighs deeply.

"Damn Lance", a female voice says behind him and he jolts startled, sputtering more blue from his fingers.

"Pidge!", he hisses at the snickering grassfairy flying behind him, "dont sneak up on me like that!"

"Im sorry. But your head is so in the clouds again.. you wouldnt notice even if I yelled at you from the riverside beforehand. Which I totally did!", the girl named Pidge shrugs, lands and sits herself next to Lance. She folds her lime green wings behind her back and the lily pad wobbles a bit under her weight.

"Are you brooding over Allura again?", Pidge asks, spreading out her legs and dipping one foot into the surface of the water, only to draw it back quickly and shiver from the cold.

  
"Ughh, its pathetic, right?", Lance sobs", I just.. I just cant forget her. Its six weeks now since she just left me and I cant get over it. Whats wrong with me?"  
"Nothing is wrong with you. Youre just heartbroken, that takes time to heal. Youve been going out for what .. four moons?"

"Seven moons", Lance retorts and sniffs again, "seven beautiful moons where I thought Im the happiest fairy on whole Altea."

Pidge raises her hands in defense. "Okay, sorry, sorry, seven moons. Got it. But hey, man.. I know this is tough. Well, not that I know from first hand experience but Ive seen it quite often with my brother. He reeeally isnt lucky with the ladies. Well, you know. Whatever, I guess its not helping if I tell you you gotta move on but.. you gotta move on. Eventually."

Lance shoots her an annoyed glare.  
"Im trying here."

Pidge raises an eyebrow and puffs her cheeks.  
"And how, exactly, are you trying? Sitting on your pad for hours and hours, only coming back home to eat isnt exactly healthy to overcome your sadness."

"I do bath in the river sometimes too, okay- eehhh!"

Lance squieks as Pidge throws him over, tickling him merciless until his eyes water and he begs and screams for her to stop. She sits on his legs as he tries to catch his breath again, cursing and huffing.

"W-whats wrong with you, you damn treehugger", he blurts but still has a smile on his face. The first in weeks actually, even though it was forced out of him. He just cant be mad with his best friend, at least she is still talking to him after he snapped at her the last time she tried to comfort him and called Allura a stupid bananaface. 

"This cant go on like that, Lance", Pidge says determinant. "I miss doing stupid stuff with you, I miss your smile, I miss YOU."

"I know.. Im sorry", he exhales noisily, sits up and gives in the sudden urge to hug her tight around her small waist. "I promise I will be back to do nonsense with you again. I could bake you a muffin later or flood your house. You know, the usual stuff ." Lance smiles apologetically up to her. Pidge sighs and crombs his soft hair with her fingers. They remain silent for a few minutes, enjoying their embrace and being close to each other. Pidge lets some flowers grow from her palms and braids them into Lance's hair until he wears a pretty flower crown, blossoming in a light blue shade, matching his wings.

"Come to my tree tonight, Lance. We could invite Hunk and the mice and play some games. Just.. doing something fun to cheer you up. Youre in?"

Lance thinks about it. He doesnt feel like having company and wearing a happy face just for the sake of it. But Hunk and Pidge are easy to have around and although Pidge tries to make him smile she would fully understand if he didnt.

"Okay. Im in. But I wanna watch "Fire nation" after were done with the games!" He shoves her away from his legs and jumps up, suddenly feeling a little bit better. The magic hugs and a friend do.

"Ughhh, we watched that like four million times with you already. What is it with you and that damn movie?" Pidge rubs her forehead with her thumb and index finger.

Lance gasps shocked.  
"How can you even ask that? I mean, you DID see it, right? The fire is so fascinating and the soldiers are so strong.. and Keith is a hero, a HERO!"

"One could think you fancy him", Pidge murmurs.

"What did you say?", Lance bends over the edge of the lily pad to mirror himself in the clear water surface and eyes the flower crown. Pidge really improved her earth magic, it looks absolutely beautiful. Not like the first attempts she made when they were little fairy kids and Lance ended up having stinging nettles spout out of his nose.

"Oh, .. nothing. Ugh, fine, we watch that thing again for fucks sake, as long as youre happy."

"Language, Pidge!"

They laugh and as they stand up, Pidge hugs him again.  
"Okay then, see you later. Dont forget to bring some games!"

He promises and she lifts off in the air, waves a last time and then flies back to the riverside and into the forest.  
Lance takes an extensive bath in the pleasant cool river water, fizzes some bubbles out of his hands and dives to the ground to pick up some mesmerizing sea shells for his collection. One is particular astonishing and he decides to gift it to Pidge later.  
After that he flies home. Waterfairies like Lance live in water lilys aside the river. His home is faint pink, with three layers of overlapping petals and a comfy nest of blankets inside. He arranges his new shells around it and changes his clothes into a dry white robe that is held together by shining blue stones at the back. He remembers that Allura called it too revealing once and he never wore it, but fuck that right? No one is there to care anyway and Lance feels the childish need to wear something she would disapprove of.

  
When the sun sets and paints the sky in a deep glowing orange and pink, gently brushing the clouds with color, Lance flies through the mellow green trees behind the river. They tower big and impressive over him but they never felt threatening to him, only protective. Lance loves the home of the grassfairies, tiny houses build in the treetops and around the trunks, little stairs and steps connecting them - not that they were necessary since all fairys could fly anyway. But most of them preferred to walk, feeling the wood and moss under their bare toes, connected to nature.

  
Lance lands in front of Pidges house that is entangled in vines and tendrils which are swaying in the breeze. The sun is vanished completely by the time of his arrival, but its not completely dark. It never is around here. Hundreds of luminescent shrooms growing from the ground up, all between the houses and reaching up for the sky, illuminate the trees with vibrant shades of blue and purple.  
Lance takes a moment and breathes in. The air is mild on this summer evening, still enjoyably warm and an earthy scent lingers. It smells like Pidge and home and his childhood spent with his friends, playing hide and seek between the trees, where he knew no broken hearts or pain and was only ever happy.

When he knocks it takes only a second before the wooden door busts open and a big fairy man sticks out his head.  
"Lance!", he screams and Lance yelps in suprise as he is lifted up in the air and his ribs feel like they are going to crush in the tight embrace.

"Ah, Hunk, let me down.. ah.. youre.. ouch!"

Hunk sets him down on the branch again like he weighs nothing and scratches his head.  
"Im sorry. Im just really happy to see you man, its been a while!"

He beams at Lance and gestures him to come inside the house.  
"We waited for you. Lets have a bite before we play, okay? I hope youre hungry."

Lance smiles, he really is glad he came tonight. Hunk - an earthfairy - is quite the admirable cook. And he didnt dissappoint today either. Lance awaits an overwhelming good smell of food inside the house which makes him salivate in an instant. Hunk made all his favourites - waterberry pie, roasted seeds, flowercake and he even dug out a potatoe from his neighbour field.

Pidge, Lance, Hunk and Hunks little mice, which accompany him everywhere, savage over the food like they havent eaten in days. Pidge nearly chokes on a waterberry and slows down after that but Lance cant be stopped until he falls with a deep sigh onto the tree branch couch and rubs his belly.

"That was delicious, Hunk. Thank you so much!"

Hunk smiles at the praise and sits down next to him, Pidge takes place at a fluffy pillow on the floor, after she poured them some selfmade honeybooze.   
"Cheers to Lance", she says and lifts her glass, Hunk follows.  
"Cheers to us", Lance retorts and they cling them together.

They play two rounds of fairy ludo, both ending with Pidge winning triumphantly, which has of course nothing to do with her tipping the dice with tiny micro tendrils spawning coincidentally from the table. They continue with some card games and sharade after that, but Hunk and the mice are just unbeatable. After a few more glasses of honeybooze Pidge and Hunk finally give in to Lances whining and watch "Fire nation" on Pidges self made television box. 

Lance can still remember the first time he ever saw the movie, when twelve year old Pidge came back from a trip to the human colony nearby, arms full of metal junk and vines ("its called cables, you ignoramus") and tinkered three days straight on that box thing. Hunk brought a battery he piffered and together they made it work. They watched the white and black snow flutter in awe for weeks before Allura, top of their magic classes, heard of it. She managed to snitch an actual "video recorder" thing along with the tape that stuck in it - Fire nation. Lance thinks that this was the moment he fell for her, no way around that girl with the white braids, sitting on top of a flying black recorder, smiling proud through the gap between her teeth.  
Pidge stopped counting how often Lance made them watch the movie about fire soldier Keith in his dark grey uniform and his hard way to end the war between his homeland and the invading demons, only to comfort Lance at the end of it every damn time, being a crying mess when Keith succumbs to the demons and falls into the darkness.

She doesnt expect it to be any different this time, Lances eyes are glued to the flickering images of his favorite movie hero. At halfway through the booze finally kicks in and Lance sinks on his knees to get closer to the screen.

"You can do it!", he starts to mutter when Keith fights off the demon general, "dont give in to him. He is trying to trick you!"

Hunk and Pidge look at each other but dont dare to disturb Lance in his theatratically sobbing.

"Noooo, Keeeeeiiith", he screams when the man with the purple eyes follows the demon into a sideway, climbing over corpses and bloodshed.  
"Dont do it! You deserve better! Baby, please, dont do this!"

Pidge bursts into laughter and winds herself on the floor.  
"BABY", she shrieks, holding her stomach.

Lance ears are red but he is too investigated into the movie to pay her much attention. At the end he cries like a waterfall and sniffs into some soft leafs Hunk hands him while cradling him in his arms.  
After a while, Pidge stands up and rummages through her shelves, throwing this and that to the floor and finally yelling "Heureka!" when she tugs out something that looks like even more trash to Lance. Its a big paper square that has one brown, rougher side and looks like it can be opened at the other. Its half of Pidges size but its not heavy when she hands it to Lance.

"Whats that?", he asks curiously, drying the last remains of his tears.

"Its a wishbox", she explains precociously, "you tug out one of the wands and light it up on that brown thing there. You have to wait until its burned down and focus on your wish the entire time. Be careful not to hurt yourself. It will grant you your desire then."

Lance stares at Pidge with big eyes.

"What the..? How.. How do you have that?"

"I found it in a human house. L-Lotor explained to me how it works and.."

"LOTOR?", Hunk interrupts, "that shady midnight fairy from down the hills?"

"Yes, ugh, he is not ALL bad, okay?", Pidge brushes his concerns aside, "Just.. try it. Maybe it brightens your mood."

"Thanks, Pidge", he ruffles her hair and she grins, "and thanks to you too, Hunk. I really had fun tonight."

Pidge forms a silent "Keeeeeeiiith" with her mouth behind his back and then the three of them wish each other a good night before Hunk and Lance leave in different directions.

  
Lance is still a bit tipsy from the honeybooze, the taste lingering in his mouth, when he flies through the forest. The treetops are drenched with silver moonlight and endless stars shimmer above him. Lance wishes he could touch them sometimes. Just a little tap. He likes to imagine they'd make a lovely sound to that. But no matter how hard he tried he could never fly higher than the first clouds.

Lance abruptly stops midair. He was so lost in his thoughts about the stars that he must have taken a wrong turn because fuck, where is he?  
The trees dont look familiar anymore, the luminescent shrooms are gone, instead there are what must be millions of fireflys around him.  
Lance sighs and lands on the ground, exhausted from carrying the square box and the flight - he is no airfairy after all. The moss feels soft under his bare feet and he wiggles his toes.

He rests for a while, trying to not let the anxiety rush over him for being alone in a forest at night - those midnight nixies are nothing he wants to meet right now, even if Pidge is convinced otherwise. But then his gaze falls upon the box that lies in the grass next to him.  
He grabs it and tugs at the side that looks like it would open - and it does.  
Lance pulls out a long wooden stick with a little deep red head and stares at it puzzled. Whats that suppose to be? He remembers Pidges explanation, but how the hell is he gonna start to make that thing burn? He bets Keith could do it in an instant.

Lance fidgets around the wood, fumbles the top and then swings it around when his eyes fall on the brown side of the square and out of an impulse he scratches the stick over it.

"Ahhh!", Lance yelps and throws it away, when an enormous flame blazes out of the stick and the night is lit in an angry orange and red. He falls to his feet and for a panicky moment he believes he set the damn woods on fire. The flame flickers higher, stretches out for the sky and then an abnormous amount of black smoke blinds Lances vision. He coughs, his eyes tear and he crouches back on his ass over the moss, terrified to death. He bumps against a trunk and huddles up in front of it, covering his eyes with his hands. This will be his end. He is so fucking dead. Damn Pidge and her stupid trust in those midnight assholes. He shouldve known it better.

Just when he is about to surrender to crying, a snickering echoes through the smoke. It slowly lifts and Lance is able to breath again but he still doesnt dare to uncover his eyes.

"Ohh..", a voice snarls, "did I scare you? Poor baby."

Lance lets his hands sink down and blinks away his tears. His vision slowly reverts back to normal and he stares at the person standing in front of him, where the squarebox used to be. It only remains in form of a pitiful heap of ashes.

There is a man now.

Its a very familiar looking man towering above him, black boots standing strong in the singed grass, grey, tight uniform with golden buttons and a red emblem over his right chest. Big hands in black, gallant gloves. He wears his dark hair in a ponytail under his barracks cover.

"KEITH?!", Lance screams. Yeah, he definately screams because what the fuck, this is not possible.

"Well.. I thought about making you scream but you dont really put up a challenge here.. tz tz", Keith purrs and steps closer to Lance, who sits with his back against the tree like a mouse in a trap. He hastily looks around himself, waiting for Pidge and Hunk to jump out and bellow over their prank. This. is. not. possible.

"Would you stop staring at me like this? YOU are the one who summoned me, after all.", Keith squats down centimeters before Lance and examines him thorougly with his dark purple eyes.  
"Or have you not?"

"I.. I dont know? I uh.. just lit the thing and then poof..", Lance stutters pathetically. Keith looks so stunningly hot, like he always does, exactly like in the movie and he is so close Lance can smell him. An arousing mixture of fresh soap, musk and campfire, manly to the brim.

"Ah", Keith raises an eyebrow, "sure."

"I swear", Lance hurries to explain himself, "I didnt even think about a wish when I did it. It was an accident. Im.. Im sorry."  
"There are no accidents with the wishbox. Once you light the flame it summons your deepest desires. And Im quite flattered that this is me, apparently." Keith winks at him and Lance almost inhales his tongue. How the hell did that happen? Is his deepest desire really.. to meet Keith? Sure, he adores that man. He loves to watch the movie.. but to actually meet him?

"I, uhm.. I didnt know. I still dont know", Lance says brightly.

With a sudden lunge Keith grabs him at his neck and pulls his face closer to his. Lance has only a second to squiek in suprise before hot lips press onto his and Keith kisses the living hell out of him. After a loop of WHATTHEFUCKs in his head, Lances eyes fall shut as he kisses back, his brain just malfunctioning. It lasts not nearly long enough and Keith parts their mouthes with a grin.

"You dont know, huh? Did no one teach you that lying is bad?"

Lance pouts, licking his lips and looks up to Keith with halflidded eyes.  
Then he realizes what he just did and touches his mouth with his fingers and his cheeks blush pink.

"A-are y-you", Lance has to clear his throat, "are you real? Like.. how did I s-summon you? Where did you come from?" He peeks at the soldier suspiciously. "Youre not one of Pidges jokes, are ya?"

"Of course Im real", Keith snaps, "and Im going to do real real things with you. Ive seen your mind, Lance, and I wont disappoint you."

"When did I tell you my name? We.. we just kissed. OH my god, we kissed!"

"You didnt have to. I just told you ive looked into you. And knowing your fantasies includes knowing your name since you really do like it when I say it, dont you, Lance?"

Lance feels a shiver running down his spine and he gulps, still staring at Keith' red and inviting lips. Suddenly Keith grabs him again, this time at his hair and gives it a rough yank that makes Lance squeal.

"I asked you a question and I want you to answer", Keith demands with a stern face.

"Ah.. ah, ouch.. ah, y-yes I like it, Im s-sorry!"

Lance doesnt even know why he apologizes, that dude just nearly ripped out his hair but Keith' attitude leaves no room for not answering. The grip on his scalp loosens and Keith huffs. 

"Good then. Im gonna fuck you now, how does that sound?"

Lances jaw drops. Wait what? WAIT WHAT? This HAS to be a joke, right, there is no fucking way this is real. Someone is playing him really mean, it has to be.  
They got him there real good, that Keith is so smoking delicious.. but nope. Not with him. Not gonna let them fool him.

Lance jumps up to his feet and starts to stumble and run away but he doesnt come very far. His right wrist is grabbed pretty rough and twisted behind his back and he finds himself falling over face first on the ground with a very high pitched sound escaping his throat. Thank god there is a lot of soft moss underneath him to dampen his fall.

"Ouch, damnit, what is WRONG with you?", Lance manages to spit out, trying to turn himself around or wriggle his arm free, but he cant. Keith' grip is hard as iron and he doesnt move an inch. Lance can feel him lay his other hand between his shoulder blades, over his wings and holding him down without much effort.

"Oh, you wanna play, huh? Im sorry, I cant let you go until your wish is fulfilled. Think of it like a binding contract", Keith' mouth is very close to his ear when he speaks and Lance shivers slightly under the breath over his sensitive skin.  
Keith nibbles on his earlobe and the waterfairy grimaces as he blushes in a fluttering pink.

"It doesnt look like youre not wanting this, you know. Why do you keep struggling?"

"I dont w-.. AH", Lance yelps when Keith bites down at his neck quite hard and starts to suck the skin into his mouth. A hot jolt pulses through his body and travels right between his legs. Keith lets go after a few seconds, only to lick teasingly over his burning flesh. Lance finds a hand on his throat, gently grazing, only squeezing lightly over his Adam apple.

"I can make you feel really good, Lance. Just behave and do as your told."

Lance feels his guts bubble with excitement. Why is Keith so FUCKING hot anyway? Its not like Lance never noticed that before or this was one of the many reasons he loves fire nation so much but he never thought about it actively. He was too occupied with throwing himself over Allura for the past years. Besides, Lance wasnt someone to dwell on imaginations about some fantasy guy for longer than necessary. And he definately never thought about Keith' firm muscles and smug face while jacking off. Nope. Never. Didnt happen.

But this wasnt an imagination. The grip around his throat tightens and his air flow stops for a second. Lance feels his eyes grow wide and his dick twitches underneath his robe. Keith lets him breathe again fairly quickly though.

"Dont space out on me."

"I wasnt.. I .. I'm.. I dont know what to d-do. I really didnt mean to make a contract or anything with you.. ?", Lance continues his muttering, given the chance to. He is nervous. But his body reacts to the other man like he has been starving for this and the fairy is quite embarassed about it. His face glows hot as images of Keith kissing him again flash through his mind.

The soldier sighs. "Does it matter? You really talk way too much. I think I need to change that."

Lance lets out a suprised squeek when something is shoved into his mouth. It feels.. round? Like a ball? What the heck? Keith fastens the thing pretty tight around his head and it leaves the little fairy no other option than to keep his mouth open around it, his protesting sounds dampened. Did he really just ..?

"Looks so pretty on you", Keith praises behind him, the hand strokes over his throat again, giving it another firm squeeze that makes Lance whimper quietly behind his gag. He can hear Keith fidgeting around but when he tries to sneak a peek his face is shoved into the moss again. A few seconds later the question is answered, when the other man ties Lances hands behind his back with what feels like a thick rope. Its not rough tough and it doesnt hurt more than he is okay with. Its a good hurt.

Keith stands up and the next thing that enters Lances area of vision are the black boots that stop in front of his face. The soldier takes a knee and lays a hand under Lances jaw to make him look up. He wipes away the thin line of drool that drips out of the corner of his mouth.

"Hmm", Keith hums dark, "I like that."

Lances cheeks blush darker red at the compliment. He would never admit it but he was always a sucker for praise. Even though he is still quite ashamed over the position he founds himself in, with his mouth opened and stretched like that around that stupid damn ball gag. He also finds himself very damn into whatever Keith is doing with him at the moment. Thats not what it was with Allura like, at all. No rough treatments. No shoving or gagging. Only love and affection. But Lance has to admit there was always something missing and at this exact moment he longs for Keith to touch him more. To destroy him. To make him forget.

"Youre such a slut, my little fairy. Cant wait to wreck you"

Keith lifts him up and gives his chest a light push so Lance falls on his back. He leans down over him again, sucking a bruise on his neck. Just when the fairy lays his head to the side to grant Keith better access, he pulls out some kind of cloth and blindfolds him. Lance would have chuckled over how prepared Keith is but the sound sticks in his throat when he feels two strong hands start to stroke over his shivering body. Keith opens the stones that hold his robe and he can not see him but Lance is pretty sure he is being stared at top to bottom once the disctracting fabric is thrown away. He tries to close his legs in a stupid attempt to hide his raging hard-on.

"Damn, that made you hard huh?", Keith teases him, "you made a stain on your beautiful robe already. Cant control yourself, leaking like that?"

Lance winces at that and his head snaps back when Keith starts to suck on one of his nipples without further warning. His other nub is teased and rolled between two skilled fingers and Keith licks and blows hot and cold on it until Lance bites back gargled moans behind his gag. Fuck, why is he so sensitive there? No one has ever payed attention to his nipples before.

"You can be loud for me, dont restrain yourself" Lance can hear the damn smirk in Keiths voice coming up from his chest. Like damn, he really seems to enjoy that tease. The other man continues his journey over Lances body, licking and sucking on his tanned skin and quite sure leaving some very presentable markes and bruises.

"You taste so good, Lance", Keith purrs from really far down south. "I wanna devour you all the way."

And with that Keith pulls his legs apart and a hot tongue dips between them. He completely ignores Lances throbbing dick, instead licks and kisses his thighs. It feels almost reverant at first but it quickly returns to just the edge of too painful when Keith sinks his teeth into his skin again. Lance didnt know he had a thing for biting before but now he is fairly sure he does as each encounter with the sharpness of canines makes him melt more.  
After teasing Lance with a couple more dark purple bitemarks that stand out very lovely against the caramel skin, Keith continues the journey straight for his ass. Dipping his tongue between his cheeks while kneading them with his still gloved hands. Lance makes a high pitch sound in suprise and embarressment when that tongue circles around his hole. Its hot and wet and so filthy but it feels damn good. Keith licks inside him, spreading and swirling his tongue around and after a few minutes Lance cant hold back anymore and moans load. He aches his back and digs his nails into the grass under him.

"Hhhnn... ghnnn.. Knng", he gargles desperately behind his gag, trying to call out for Keith, asking for more, please more. But he cant, all that he accomplishes is drool spilling out of his mouth and running down his chin.  
Keith seems to understand anyway as he takes off the gloves and slips a finger into Lances self lubricating hole, beside his all so eager tongue. His other hand reaches out to grip and pump Lances rock hard cock in a slow burning rhythm. Too slow. Too fucking slow.   
All the hesitation is long gone as Lance throws his head from left to right on the ground and tries to fuck himself deeper onto Keith finger. He can feel his own wetness dripping down his thighs, so ready to take in more than just that.

Keith pushes another finger into him, curling them deep inside with obscene squelching sounds. He grazes his prostate once only to avoid it then on purpose by a few millimeters everytime. Keith gives Lances balls a few almost tame licks before sucking them into his mouth completely while fingerfucking him faster. Lance squirms above him, ready to burst. He can feel his climax build up, his cock hard and swollen, his balls twitch.

Suddenly everything stops. Lance nearly cries out in frustration. He pants heavily, the gag and his droolfilled mouth making it really hard to breathe steady. The blindfold is removed and he narrows his eyes at the sudden dazzling moonlight only to see Keith above him, sly grin on his face, temptingly licking his lips. That bastard.

"You want something?", Keith asks him, fake obliviousness dripping in his voice. He loosens the gag and takes it off, completely soaked in spit and throws it on the ground. Lance tries to turn himself to the side, to rub his cock on Keith thigh but he gets pushed back.

"Nnghhh.. K-keith.. please, ah.. oh god..", Lance feels tears in his eyes, he could scream. He gets a soft pinch in the cheek when Keith leans over him and gives him a longing kiss.

"Ah, ah.. No getting off for you so quickly. You didnt earn that yet, my little fairy."  
A smirk tugs at the corner of Keith mouth as he stands up and yanks Lance on his knees by his hair, this time earning a weak moan for his action instead of protest.

"You really do like a rough treatment, huh? Naughty little bitch."  
Lance whines at the insult, all the shame is gone, he just wants that release SO bad. He wants to be a bitch, he wants to be whatever, he doesnt care, just to get the soldier down between his legs again.  
Keith snorts at the desperate look in the fairys eyes and unceremoniously tugs his own pants down to the knees. His hard dick springs free, curving up to his stomach and Lance stares at it with wide eyes. Damn that thing is huge. 

"Wanna get filled up, Lance? Want me deep in your ass, hammering into you?", Keith teases him and gets a quick nod in response. 

"Then work for it."

And he pulls Lance face into his crotch, nudging his lips with his leaking glans. Lance eagerly opens up and takes Keith in. He tastes salt and cant stop himself from making a satisfied humming sound. His tongue twirls around Keith' head, dipping into it. He teases him a bit with his teeth and then tries to take him deeper into his mouth. Keith seems to have other plans though, his fists his hand roughly into Lances hair, grips him tight and forces his head down on his cock until he chokes.

"Come on, you can take it. I dont like games."

"Nnnngggh"

Keith places one of his feets between Lances legs and carefully prods his thighs with his boot. He pushes the fairy down until he basically sits on his shoe and Lances cheeks flush dark red with a new spark of shame when he begins to rut his dick against the dark leather, spattering it with precume. He dont know how he ended up like that or why the hell he finds it so arousing to be bossed around he could just come from that tone of voice alone.

Keith gives him no more time to adjust his throat as he snaps his hips forward and makes Lance gag around his cock again, holding him in place by his hair.  
His eyes water but he cant say he doesnt find suffocating like this the worst death. Lance's eyes roll back and he gets dizzy but Keith tugs his head away to let him breathe again for a short time, only to continue fucking his mouth a moment later. Drool is dripping down Lances jaw and onto his chest, making his skin feel cold under the wetness. He makes the most obscene mewling sounds echo through the woods but he doesnt care anymore while he still rubs his own dick against Keith' boot. It feels so good. He is close. So close. Fuck.

But then it stops again when Keith wrenches him away.

"Ahh.. p-please Keith, please d-dont .. I .. I w-wanna come, please", Lance starts to beg, trying to get that sweet friction back but Keith only huffs at him.

"I.. I did good, d-didnt I? You.. you l-liked it, right?"

Keith starts to remove his shoes, kicking them away into the grass. His pants follow soon after.  
"Yeah I liked it. You are damn good with your mouth. Like you never do anything else all day long."

Lances eyes flicker with pride. He hungrily stares when Keith pulls off his shirt and he can finally see those firm muscles arch under his porcelain, almost soft looking skin. His cock is a beautiful shade of dark red where Lance sucked him, a nice contrast curving in front of the snow white abs of Keith' flat stomach. The head is still glistening from the wetness. He wants it.  
Lance swallows back a moan only from looking at that sight. 

"Stand up", Keith orders him and the fairy does as he is told without hesitation. He only now notices how careful Keith was with tying his arms together behind his back, because it still doesnt hurt much and his wings are folded neatly underneath them. The soldier takes a step towards him and pulls him into a rather tender kiss only to bite his lip a few seconds later. 

"Bend over the treetrunk and spread your legs for me. I give you a nice reward."

Lance licks the blood off his lips and obediently stumbles over to said trunk. Keith is right behind him, positioning himself between Lances legs but not touching him at all.

"K-Keith, please. Please, t-touch me."

"I didnt quite hear you."

"Oh god.. Fuck.. Pleaaase.. dont.. d-dont let me wait."

"What do you want exactly? Say it."

Keith bites hard into his shoulder, leaving another mark.

"F-fuck me.. please fuck me already.. I n-need you.. i-inside me, Keith.. p-please", Lance begs as he lifts his ass up higher.  
He nearly cries out when he feels Keith throbbing cock nudging against his wet hole. His hips get gripped on tight as he finally gets filled up slowly with one smooth movement.

"Aah.. ahhh.. K-Keith", Lance moans almost pornographic and even Keith makes some pleasured sounds when his length is completely buried into him and fills him to the brim. It feels fucking _amazing_.

"Damn you feel good", he groans into Lances ear.

Keith holds the fairy tight with one hand around his hips and one hand holding down his neck from behind as he starts to thrust into him.  
He doesnt wait long before he speeds up his pace, fucking Lance roughly into the tree.

Lance's chest scrapes over the wood, burning him up but he is so far gone he doesnt even notice it. When Keith hits his prostate for the first time he screams. His vision blurrs from time to time due to the hand around his throat controlling his breath.

"T-touch me.. please, K-keith.. p-please.. s-soo good.. m-more", he stammers and Keith fullfills his wish as he spits in his hand before giving Lances dick hard rhythmic strokes while hammering his weak spot over and over again, his balls slapping against Lances ass with a loud smack each time.

"Ah.. f-fuck... K-Keith.." He curses and moans, his legs shaking, nearly giving out but Keith holds him up. His whole body aches for the release, he rakes his fingerails over his own palm, shivering to the core. Each thrust feels like it has him burst open and melt down at the same time.

"I..I-I cant h-hold it.. longer.."

"Then come for me, Lance", the soldier rasps and Lance completely loses it.  
He curls his toes, spasming and screaming Keith' name while he violently shakes out his orgasm, splattering himself up to his chest with his own cum as Keith pumps him through it. His knees go week when he feels Keith coming too, filling him up with hot thick spurts.

After a short catch of breath Keith pulls out and an obscene amount of cum gushes down Lances thighs, making him sigh with pleasure again.

  
Keith starts to untie the rope and free Lances hands. They prickle when the blood circulates through them normally again and Keith rubs each of his palms with his thumb a few times, before massaging his wrists.

"You alright?"  
Lance only hums, ready to break down in a puddle of limbs when Keith lets him go - but he doesnt. Instead he helps the brown haired man to lift himself up and carefully guides him into a warm embrace. A thumb rubs over Lances cheek and makes him look up into Keith' violet eyes.

"Does anything hurt?"

"N..no. No, everything is good. Really good", Lance answers and buries his face into Keith's chest. His head feels like it contains a big fluffy cloud instead of a brain and he is exhausted to the maximum. Together they sink down to the forest ground, the moss feels warm and comfy against Lances bare skin. Keith leans his back against the trunk and lets the fairy lean onto him, cradling him in his arms and brushing a light kiss to his hair.

Keith cleans him up gently with some leaves and his own robe. After that they sit like this for a while, enjoying the silence.

"Will you..", Lance clears his sore throat, "Will you disappear now?"

He feels a cold creeping up inside him at the thought. Keith is not real. He said he would just fullfill his contract. And he wasnt even nice to him or anything. Nothing will remain once the morning sun rises. He will be alone again. The marks will all be healed and gone in a few days and all that stays is a memory that fades with the time. Like everything.

"Why do you think that?", Keith asks him with a soft voice that makes Lances heart skip a beat. He didnt expected to hear anything else than snarky comments. But maybe that was just Keith role to play? He would never find out if there is another side to the man beside him. A loving side maybe. Someone who could care for Lance. He scolds himself mentally as he has to bite back some tears. This was just a fuck, why is he getting all sentimental about it now?

When Lance doesnt answer, Keith lays a hand under his chin and makes him look up. He pulls him into a soft kiss, while stroking soothing circles on his back.

"I wont leave, Lance. Not until your wish is fullfilled, remember?"

"Wh-what?", Lances blue eyes widen in confusion, "what.. did I wish for exactly?"

Keith smiles and rolls his eyes.

"Me of course. Just me. So here I am, I guess. We dont have a.. termination date."

Lance cant believe his ears. Tears start to stream down his face as he clinges desperately onto Keith. The fireflys dance around them as they sink into another deep kiss. 

"I really can keep you?", Lance asks after they part their lips to breathe.

Keith snorts out a laugh.  
"Well, I think so.. I only got a quick introduction from uh.. some.. quirky black and white haired demon dude when you summoned me right out of my house. But that seems to be the deal."

Lance stares at him dumbstruck.

"WHAT? Out of your HOUSE? YOURE ...REAL?"

"Uh, yeah, quite real. I guess you shrunk me by a few inches though, I'm human, you know."

"Oh my god I cant believe this" Lance buries his face into his hands, "I am so SO sorry.. I didnt mean to.. disrupt your life or anything. Fuuuuck.."

"You didnt", Keith soothes him, "I kinda did wish for something exciting to happen too. I blew an eyelash though. Thats what humans do."

"That sounds.. stupid"

"You nearly set the woods on fire", Keith retorts, "and then panicked over it like you cant actually control WATER!"

They both laugh at that. Lance snuggles back in closer to Keith and pecks a soft kiss onto his pulse.  
"I would really like you to stay here. And get to know you. If you want.", he mumbles.

"I would like that too, Lance. I really uh,.. enjoyed our introduction. But maybe we can.. go on a proper date next time?", Keith smiles as Lance blushes and nods.

They kiss again under the silver moonlight, a silent promise, a sweet goodnight before they fall asleep with the stars as their blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I have Twitter now, please chat with me. <3
> 
> https://twitter.com/fa1ryblu


End file.
